Ada the Conspirator
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: Ada and her father are caught committing treason agaisnt WICKED. She's tossed into the maze with the boys she's been controlling for years. A mysterious tattoo & branding are her only clues to the past. Will the Gladers she's watched for years help her gain her memory before they break free of the maze? Rated M for language, violence, and possible sexual themes.
1. Then

**Hi all. Wow, it's been ages since I've done one of these. I'm not too sure how long this will be or last, so please review and let me know if you like it and want me to continue. This will be a bit of OC/Minho and OC/Gally OC/Thomas so well see how this all works out. I would love to get reader feed back as to who Ada should be with come the end, since I love all those boys. Thanks dears. -Ashlee**

* * *

I halfheartedly watched as the Gladers went about their daily duties. Minho ran the maze, Gally built, Fry Pan cooked and Alby ordered others around. It was the same thing every day unless I felt the need to artificially change their moods. The control panel in front of me blinked and blipped, an array of buttons and a thruster sat waiting for me to use them. I pulled my notebook from my bag taking my eyes off the screen to continue writing "A History of the New World". I hated my job, I hated every second of it. The only reasons I had it was my father's high up position in WICKED, his vow to keep me safe, and it was a perfect cover.

"They'll punish you again if they catch you slacking off."

I turned to Thomas who had stopped his own job to look at me. "And?" I shrugged.

"We hate seeing you punished." Now Teresa was coming to Tomas's aid trying to protect me. I _had_ been scolded a few times for not administering enough emotions to the Glade. Usually I was denied dinner and twice I was given the ungodly task of cleaning up the griever room.

"Fine." I sighed, "I'll get back to work." I closed my notebook stuffing it into my coral backpack and turned to my control panel. _Who shall I pick on today?_ Whenever I felt the boys were getting antsy, boring, or too close to figuring something out I would pump artificial emotions into a given section of the Glade or maze. I had buttons that sent a whole rainbow of emotions wherever I wanted. Fear, anger, joy, sadness, nervousness, pride, disgust, and even lust, though I had never administered the latter.

I drummed my fingers on my desk before selecting Gally, well known hot head of the Glade. Most of that reputation was because of me, although from his file I learned that Gally had been the resident trouble maker of his pre-tests. Gally was sanding something with David, the two were silent locked in their work. I pressed the anger button and administered three doses, enough for a fistfight when Gally was concerned. After a few moments Gally looked over at David and pointed to the piece of wood he was standing. The two began arguing then a fistfight broke out. As the boys rolled around the floor struggling for dominance I glanced down at my right wrist.

 _Faind R_ was lightly tattooed in tiny letters. "Sorry dad." I whispered, regretting hurting the Gladers.

The door to the control room slammed open and three guards poured into the room. One ran over to me grabbing me by the neck, the other two held their guns at Thomas and Teresa.

"What the hell! Let me go." I struggled against the torso of the man that was holding me, causing his grip to tighten.

Thomas was standing near his computer, hands held high. "What's going on?"

"She's committed treason." The guard slammed me against the wall next to the door and placed handcuffs on me, something I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Treason? What are you talking about? I was doing my job." My voice was muffled, face smashed against the cold metal of the wall.

"Shut up let's go." The guard shoved me forward and out the door holding his gun to my back. I turned mouthing _I'll be okay_ to my teammates, before heading into the grey hallway. "Enter room 317."

"317's an execution room. I'm an Immune, you can't kill me."

The guards ignored me, and we walked in silence. Slowly I began swaying my hips as we walked beofre turning to the guards so I was walking backwards.

"Come one boys, what's a girl gotta do for you to free me?" I leaned forward pushing the gun into my chest, looking down at it suggestively before raising my eyebrows at the guard. He dug the barrel of the gun into my collar bone in response. "Wanna see if that left a mark?" I purred.

"Shut up!"The gaurd grumbled. I let out a long sigh before he grabbed me by the hair and dragged to room 317. Once there he shoved me onto a cold metal exam table and tied me down. The guard leaned into my face his hand on my throat choking me. "Don't for a second think we weren't briefed on your skills in manipulation Ada. And by the way...you're not sexy." He let his hand fall and I greatfully sucked in air. A woman in a lab coat walked in, sealing the door behind her and walking over to a furnace that sat flaming in the corner. She rotated large poles in it and spoke without looking at me.

"Ada, where is the Right Arm?"

"The what?"

"Don't play dumb girl, the right arm! Where are they located."

"How should I know, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh sweetie, we know you do, your father was found conspiring with them, you must be too."

"My father tells me nothing."

The woman sighed nodding toward the guard nearest to me. He stepped forward unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down below my hips.

"What the hell! Get away." I thrashed against the table trying my best to get away from his cold hands. He lifted my shirt and nodded back to the woman. A sick screeching noise echoed across the room as she pulled a pole from the furnace. It was a brand, glowing red and hot. She strolled over to me.

"What's the red arm, what did you tell them?"

"I don't know! Nothing!"

"Tisk Tisk, Lies call for punishment, dear Ada." She pushed the glowing brand into my hip and smiled wickedly at me. I screamed. A howling yell, pulling away from her as much as I could. She removed the brand and let it fall to the floor. "What is the right arm?"

"I don't know!"

The woman walked back to the furnace pulling another brand out, and pressing that right next to the previous. I screamed again, hot tears falling down my cheeks. The door to the room opened and my father was brought in at gunpoint, handcuffed, gagged, with blood staining his shirt, and face."

"Now, Ada. Tell us. The right arm."

I looked to my father, as he shook his head no.

"I won't speak." The woman took the last four brands with the help of the guard and drove them into my waist. My dad was crying fighting against the guards holding him.

"Where's the right arm?"

"I don't know!" I yelled spitting in the woman's face. She nodded at my dad's captors and they raised a gun to his head, pulling the action back. My eyes went wide, "No, please don't!" I was begging. My father looked at me and lunged forward and with his chained hands he grabbed my arm where my tattoo was. A shot rang out and blood spattered across my face. I let out a howl of pain as my father fell to the floor in front of me.

"Fuck you." I growled, glaring at the woman before darkness washed over me.

For the first time in what felt like years, air filled my lungs. I wheezed, nearly making myself gag before finally catching my breath. Screeching gears and the squealing of a pig assaulted my ears before I finally opened my eyes to find a cold meatal box that separated me from the deep elevator shaft below me. A scream left my lips, one that I didn't even know I could produce as I scrambled backwards looking for solid ground. My throat was sore, my mouth tasted of acid and it felt like I had ran a marathon that I don't remember running. In fact, I didn't remember anything, aside from my name. Ada. I knew that for certain. As I searched for memories my head felt like it was stuck in a cloud or submerged underwater. A sudden pain in my hips spread like fire and my hands moved quickly pushing my shorts down to find the source.

There branded into my waist in blistering, bleeding letters was the word _WICKED._


	2. Now

**Thank you to my Reviewers. I love hearing from readers, tell me what you think, good and bad. | Sorry it took ages to get a new chapter out.**

* * *

The Galders had grown somewhat fond of their monthly routine. Not fond in the way that they enjoyed being trapped by the maze, but the idea of a new greenie each month had become exciting, in fact a new greenie meant a change in the day-to-day, something they all welcomed.

When the loud siren broke the quiet chatter of the Glade everyone, save the runners in the maze, stopped what they were doing and headed to the box.

"I bet dinner he'll be young."

"I bet my pillow he'll be crying."

"Naw, he's probably passed out, I bet you my dessert."

"I bet you're all wrong, ya shanks." Gally, pushed passed the group of young Gladers who were happily chatting about the new greenie the creators were sending up. Gally was not fond of the guessing games, or the box, or the maze, or WICKED, or anything really, except for the drinks he made, scaring greenies, and building things.

The herd of boys finally arrived at the box and Gally positioned himself at the center, terrifying the greenies brought him a sweet simple kind of joy.

Alby clapped Gally on the back. "Don't scare the greenie too much Gally, we don't want a repeat of Chuck." The pair looked over at the newest boy and laughed, he was jumping up and down, trying to see the boxes entrance.

Finally, a buzzed echoed from the elevator and the Gladers swung the massive metal doors open. They expected the greenie to be afraid, confused, and possibly passed out. What they did not expect was for it to be a girl.

"What the Shuck."

The excited jabber ceased and a hushed whisper fell over the Gladers. Staring up at them from the corner of the box was a girl. She was covered in blood and wielding a hammer scavenged from the builder's supplies sent up with her.

"What the hell is going on?" She hissed.

Gally jumped down into the box, causing it to rattle, and pushed her hammer down. "You're in the Glade. Do you remember anything?" This was the first time Gally hadn't started the conversation with 'Day one greenie.' He was being careful, mostly because the frightened girl was holding a weapon, and covered in blood, both her own and what could only be someone else's. Her shorts and half of her top were saturated with what looked like her blood. Someone else's was splattered across her chest, face and hair.

"I only remember my name." She looked up at the Gladers watching her from outside of the box. "Ada."

"Well Ada, how do you feel getting out of this box? You can put the hammer down; we won't hurt you."

She raised her hammer to Gally again narrowing her eyes, "I'll keep my hammer. But I would like to get out of here."

Gally motioned to a crate, "Climb on out." He watched her shakily climb the crate and then take Alby's hand so he could pull her up. He realized he should have helped her, been more caring or something, but it was too late more blood was beginning to snake down her legs.

Once out of the box the Gladers examined her in silence.

"Klunk, you're real messed up. You all right?"

Clint rushed forward and reached towards the Ada. "Course not. She needs to go to my office right away." As Clint came closer Ada stepped back into Gally's chest.

"Don't run at me like that." She waved her hammer at Clint.

"Ada, Clint's a med-jack, he can stop whatever is bleeding. It'll be okay." Alby watched the girl carefully, as she lowered her hammer. "Will you go with him?"

She was silent for a moment, eyes narrowed as she looked him over. "Fine."

Clint nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

Gally hadn't realized his hand had been on her waist until she pulled away to follow Clint. He looked down and noticed his hand was covered in blood, her blood.

"What do you think of that?" Alby asked, breaking Gally of his thought.

"The girl?" He rubbed the blood off his hands and onto his pants. "I don't know. What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm calling a keeper's meeting. It will begin when Minho gets back. Newt, tell the other keepers."

* * *

"What happened to you?"

"You think I remember?"

Clint, was examining the area that spanned between my hip bones. It took a few minutes of him trying to convince me before I took my wet shorts off so he could do his job. "It's a second degree burn and what looks like a laceration. You'll have to shower not only to wash the blood away but to help heal the skin. I can't dress the wound until you clean off." Clint suddenly stepped away from me and began gathering a few supplies. "First take this." He handed me a cup of water and a beige pill.

"What is it?"

"A pain killer."

I decided I would rather risk possible death then live with the pain the branding was causing me. If this pill did kill me then at least I'd be dead.

Clint was in front of me again. "Put your shorts on so we can walk to the showers, it's not too far away, you think you can do it?"

"I think so. But I'm bringing my hammer, just in case anyone gets any bright ideas."

Clint laughed at that, and I felt safe with him, something about his face was familiar, the way the corner of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled. I shook the thought of familiarity and put my shorts back on.

"God this hurts." I followed Clint to the bathroom and he explained more to me about the Glade.

"Who is WICKED?"

"The creators, we're not really sure. They're the ones that send things up in the box every month." Clint opened the doors to a narrow building. "Wait here for one second." He disappeared behind the door. I could hear him yelling from beyond the wooden walls. 'Everyone get out; the bathhouse is off limits for a while!' A few boys scattered out of the building, seemingly mid shower, soap running down their faces and backs.

"You didn't have to do that." I chuckled.

"I did, you're the first girl any of us have met."

"Well that's why I have my trusty hammer." I smiled. Pain shot out across my abdomen as I went to wave my weapon, and I doubled over causing more pain. I dropped my hammer and let out a whimper.

Clint caught me before I could fall, "Klunk, we need to get you showered so I can patch you up." We shuffled into the bathroom, Clint holding my arm as we moved. "the water is going to be cold, I can't change that, I'm sorry." Clint let me lean against a sink as he turned one of the showers on. "You'll have to take your clothes off, I won't look."

"Give me my hammer first." I held my hand out as he went to fetch it from outside the door before placing it in my hand with a smile. "Thank you. Now turn around." He turned and shielded his eyes. Clint was kind to me and treated me normally almost making me forget I was the only girl in the Glade. I didn't feel as though he was waiting to undress me or make a move, he treated me like I would imagine a doctor would, his patient he needed to care for. I peeled my clothes off sucking in breath to hide my pain, before stepping into the shower and closing the curtain.

"Shuck it's cold!" I didn't know where I learned the word shuck but it felt natural rolling off my tongue.

"Already speaking like a Glader, that's good. How do you feel right now?"

I ignored Clint's question and watched the blood run off my body and down the drain. The water was frigid, but felt good against the brand. As the water washed away more words became evident, but these were jaggedly cut into my skin with a knife.

"Ada, here's some soap." Clint's hand shot into the shower, a pristine white bar of soap in his palm. I took it and washed my body and hair. After a few minutes of scrubbing and rinsing I turned off the shower.

"I grabbed some clothes for you until yours are cleaned. They're for a boy, but it's all I have. Don't worry, they've been washed and sterilized since they're for use in the med-room." He cleared his throat. "Before you can put them on though I have to dress your wound. We have to walk back."

"I have to do that in a towel?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh God, there's no other way?"

"No."

I was annoyed and nervous but mostly tired of standing. My brand hurt and I just wanted to sit down so I agreed. Clint and I nearly ran back to the homestead and upstairs to the medical room. Once there Clint handed me a pair of boy's boxer briefs and my bra, which had surprisingly been safe from any blood. I put both things on and let Clint work on me.

Once I was no longer bloodied, Clint figured out that I was not bleeding from the burns but from the words _"Property of"_ that had been aggressively carved into my skin right above WICKED. First Clint rubbed a green looking mixture from a glass jar on the letters then he dressed it with gauze.  
"This is only for a few days so you don't get an infection then, you won't wear any bandages." He handed me a grey shirt and capris and allowed me to get dressed.

"It's probably time for the Keeper's meeting now. They'll want you there."

I sat in the keepers meeting alone. Clint was talking to a Glader at the front of the room and I didn't know anyone else, so silence was my only option. The boys in the room seemed to be looking at me or whispering about me, or both. I hated it. I was confused and in pain and still knew hardly anything about this place, but here I was an animal in a zoo. The absence of Clint was nice. We had spent at least two hours together and I wanted to make more friends, I was sure that I could get along with more people.

A boy suddenly sat next to me. For being quite large, in the muscular sense he was stealthy. "You alright?" He looked mean, something about him screamed aggressive, but I was oddly comfortable with that feeling, as If I had known it my whole life.

"I've been better. Or, at least I think I've been better, I don't really remember."

"That's okay greenie. None of us remembered anything at the beginning either. I'm Gally." He stuck his hand out to me, and I shook it to be polite.

"What do you mean at the begi-"

"I'm here! Where is she?"

Gally rolled his eyes at the Asian boy who had burst into the meeting room, sweaty and out of breath. Everyone turned to me and I lifted my hand in an awkward wave.

"Well she is real, who would have guessed?"

"I would have guessed that I'm real, but then again this all may be some sort of strange hallucination."

The Asian boy smiled before plopping down next to me.

"Good that. Now that Minho is here let's begin. Today the creator's sent something strange up in the box, a girl, a girl by the name of Ada." The boy at the front motioned to me and I smiled awkwardly. "Ada, my name is Alby, the leader of the Glade, this is Newt, my second in command. Keeper's go around and state your name and job."

One by one the boys told me their names. Clint greeted me with a 'Hi Ada, you already know what I do.' Which elicited a large amount of hoots and whistles from the others.

"Alright Greenie, what do you remember?" Alby directed his question at me using some gladder slang that Clint told be about earlier in the day.

"Not much, the only thing I know is that I'm 'Property of WICKED'." I motioned to my bandaged waist. "And that I have a tattoo on my right wrist that says 'FaInd R'. And no, I have no idea what that means." I had noticed the tattoo while I was getting dressed but decided to keep it to myself until I thought it was important information. Gally took my wrist in his hand and ran his finger over the tattoo inspecting it. I violently yanked my arm away from him. "It's a tattoo, not a booby trap. Touching it's not going to make something appear."

Minho laughed at my outburst towards Gally. "Careful Gally she might bite." I whipped around towards Minho with a glare.

"Slim it, Slintheads. No antagonizing the Greenie. Ada, why would you sit between those two?"

"They sat next to me!"

"Alright Alright. Ada needs to find a job, Clint has stated she can only try out for non-labor intensive jobs until she's healed, so she'll try slicer, hojack, med jack, and cook first. If none of those work she can try for builder or runner. She needs somewhere to sleep, so I've decided that she'll sleep with the keepers" Alby was clearly a born leader the way he commanded the attention of all they boys was a feat I wish I could accomplish. "Now the real reason I called this meeting was to make something very clear. Yes, Ada is a girl, but that does not make her someone's property, regardless of her branding. No, no one can call 'dibs' on her. You lot are keepers, the best of the Glade and that means you are the most mature and respectable. You need to make sure that Ada is respected. Do not let the other Gladers try having their way with her. If she needs your help, then help her. If anther Glader is disrespecting her to her face or otherwise, then they spend the rest of the day in the slammer. Is that understood?"

A chorus of "good that's" echoed about the room.

"Last thing, just because the new Greenie is a girl doesn't mean that we can't have a party for her arrival. Tonight after dinner we celebrate."

* * *

 **A few things: Yeah Alby is a Feminist I felt like he would be. Clint is not a love interest for Ada. Most of the chapters wil be from her point of view.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Zoey24: Thank you! I'm glad you like Ada, I'm trying my hardest not to make her a Mary Sue, well see. Please let me know who you like paring wise once you get a feel for them, I would love to hear what you think.**

 **SkyeShah: Thanks for the review! Your review reminded me to update this chapter was waiting to be published for a week. oops :(**

 **Guests: I like Minho a lot *heart eyes* but Gally may win over our Ada's heart, stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Here

**Hello lovley humans of the Internet! Here is Chapter 3! Sorry it's been a while, I'm a busy woman. Chapter 4 is actually already in the works so expect it some time next week. Also I'll generally have POV change in each chapter to offer different views of Ada's story. Please Review and let me know what you think! I still cant decide who to pair her with! SOS**

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't kill her!"

Jenson paced back and forth in front of the live feed of the Glade. Ada was sitting across from Minho eating dinner and smiling widely, something she had never done while working for WICKED.

"if we killed her we'd lose all of the information about the Right Arm that she has. He father was too risky to keep alive, he had too much of our information to share. She however doesn't know much, mainly she knows where the right arm is, and when she remembers and Thomas gets them out of the maze that girl will lead us right to them."

"How do you know she'll remember."

"We've given her clues, and perhaps she'll get stung. She had a damn good memory though, scored the highest on all of our memory tests, that's really the only skill she can offer the boys in the maze. That and her knowledge of how plants affect the brain." Prism was a small woman with her black hair pulled back into a tight bun. She was usually the one in charge of punishing Ada when she misbehaved, and she knew her well, not in a friendly way but in the worst way.

"What if the boys don't like or trust her, If I remember correctly she is stubborn, manipulative, and loyal to no one but her father, Thomas, and that damned book she was always writing in."

"Jenson, you're forgetting about her very own job." Prism motioned down to Ada's keyboard that controlled the emotions and pheromones in the maze. "We can use her own game against her."

* * *

I sat watching the Gladers toss old wood and mulch onto what was becoming a roaring bonfire. A group of boys was gathered in a circle playing cajons and shakers which they fashioned from materials around the glade. Some were shirtless wrestling by the light of the bonfire and the rest sat around chatting.

"How ya doin' greenie?" Gally sat down next to me handing me a cup filled with his murky 'secret drink.'

"Another one? Minho already forced me to drink one of these disgusting things."

"Disgusting? Wow, I'm offended, you know I made that right?"

"That doesn't mean it's not gross."

"Well you're handling it well, usually the greenie is drunk after one."

"Well I'm a big girl, I can take a few drinks." Admittedly I was a little bit buzzed. My tongue was numb and my cheeks were hot, but I was stubborn and was not going to let Gally know that.

Gally laughed moving closer to me. "How are you feeling, really feeling?" I was shocked, from what Minho had told me Gally wasn't the nicest person in the glade. In Minho's own words 'Gally was stubborn and mean as hell.' Although I couldn't take Minho's words for truth since he described himself as "suave, sexy, and strong."

"Ada, you still alive?" Gally waved his hand in my face, attempting to regain my attention.

"Sorry, I'm alright I guess. I'm confused, and scared, and I really wish I had my memory. My abdomen is in a lot of pain, but I'm alive."

Gally let out a small sigh, tilting his head to look up at the stars. "You'll get used to the memory loss, and this place will become home, a home you want to escape, but home. Until you get stung by a griever, then you remember everything and you hate it here."

"What exactly are Grievers?"

"They're horrible, awful creatures sent by WICKED."

"What do they look like? Can I see one."

Gally calculated for a moment before smiling. "Alright, I'll show you one, but first you have to chug that drink."

I looked down at the full cup in his hand. "Only if you chug yours."

Gally smirked, hitting his cup to mine. "Bottoms up."

I hurriedly chugged the foul liquor, it burned its way down my throat and filled my stomach with warmth. Once finished I held the cup upside down and winked at Gally. "See I told you, I'm a big girl." He nodded in approval before grabbing my hand and towing me away from the bonfire.

In my head it felt like a scene from a movie, the one where the two young people are at a party and the boy pulls the girl away so they can go bang by the lake only to be murdered by some vengeful zombie family hiding in a cabin basement. Of course I didn't remember any movies so the thought burned like a distant light house in the back of my mind.

"You're not going to kill me right?"

"No Greenie, I won't kill you…at least…not tonight." Gally laughed at his own attempt at a joke before slowing down to a stop. We were at the wall that lined the glade, the fire and party a few hundred yards away from us. The last cup of Gally's drink was hitting me and I swayed side to side, smiling like an idiot.

A small window laid in the dark grey wall and Gally pointed to it. "Have a look Ada. They're waiting for us just beyond the maze door."

"You're not going to look with me?"

"Shuck no, I've been stung once I don't need to see another Greiver ever again."

"Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken, Ada."

"Sure you are. Face your fear Gally. You're afraid of Greivers. Don't you think I'm afraid of these 'WICKED' people?" I pointed at my bandaged abdomen. "I'm horrified of them and I want nothing more than to find out exactly who they are and why they branded me as their property."

"You don't want to meet WICKED, Ada. Trust me."

"No, _you_ don't want to meet WICKED."

Gally took several giant steps forward pinning me to the wall, "Oh I want to meet WICKED, so I can kill them all. How dare you think you know me Ada, you don't know anything. You're so brave huh Greenie? Telling me to run out into the grievers, when you've never seen one. Look why don't you, and then call me a chicken."

He forcefully turned me around so I was looking out the window. He used his arms to trap me between him and the wall so I was staring at the darkness in front of me.

After a few moments of nothing, I broke our silence. "Where are they?"

"Just wait." His voice was only a whisper at my ear. Then I saw it. It crawled from a dark corner of the maze its head flicking around in different directions. It was a creature of nightmares, with a harry glistening gooey body, spider like legs, the tail of a scorpion, and the head of a three jawed alien. It was patrolling, looking around the maze for someone to capture and kill. Suddenly it saw us and ran full speed towards the window. I slammed into Gally attempting to push him out of my way but he was much stronger and much bigger than I, so he hardly moved. The griever smashed its singer into the glass, which I half expected to shatter, yet it merely made a faint thumping noise, as the stinger bounced off the window. And the griever retreated, unsatisfied.

Gally turned me around and pushed my back against the wall. He reeked of his moonshine, his clothes, skin, and breath were saturated in its strong fermented sent. "That's a griever. Was it everything you dreamed of?"

"Yeah, a real nightmare, thanks for that Gally. Guess who's going to wake everyone up with her screams tonight."

He raised his eyebrow at me and I watched his eyes change. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and he was a different person. Gally leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Well greenie, if you want to be guaranteed a night of screaming in pleasure, then you just let me know." He gently bit down on my ear lobe as I tried shoving him off me, immediately aware of his hands that were on my hips playing with the top of my borrowed shorts.

Suddenly the bushes lining the forest rested erupted with laughter. Gally jumped away from me tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Minho and Newt emerged from the bushes red faced and swaying with liquor.

"Gally that was awful, and no way to get a girl to fall for you." Minho snorted.

I looked down at Gally, his eyes were back to normal now and instead of lust they were full of confusion. I offered my hand to help him up but he slapped it away.

"That was...that was klunk Gally…. really, I've never flirted with a girl and I could do better than that." Newt could hardly speak through his laughter

"A guaranteed night of screaming in pleasure?" Minho was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath.

"Shut up you slintheads! I'm sorry Ada I really didn't mean that."

That's alright, no one was hurt, it's just the drinks talking. I forgive you." I forced a smile, "But I am going to go to bed now. Do any of you know where I'm sleeping?"

I followed Newt who was not only the soberest, but the only one who volunteered information as to my sleeping arrangement. Gally stocked of into the night and Minho walked next to me.

"What job are you going to try first?"

"I'm not sure, I like gardening and plants, so I may do that. I really don't want to kill any animals or cook in the hot kitchen, I think I've chosen gardening."

"Good, I don't think you could make it as a runner. You're a girl and girls run far too slowly."

"Excuse you! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I run slowly."

"You couldn't out run me."

"Not at the moment no because number one, I'm not entirely sober thanks to you and Gally and number two, have you seen my abdomen, it's not exactly in running shape."

"All I'm hearing are excuses."

I shoved Minho with my shoulder and scoffed, "Whatever." We walked in silence for the rest of the way.

We arrived at the homestead. Inside the first door was a long hallway with four doors.

"This is where all us Keepers sleep. The rooms are small and meager, but its nicer than outside. You'll be in here with Alby and I." Newt pushed open the last door in the hallway and revealed a small room with three cots, yours is the middle one."

Minho pushed past me and collapsed on my bed. "Can we play a game?"

I laid down on the bed next to mine seeing as Minho had stolen my own, "Honestly Minho, I'd really like to just sleep. This has been a bit of a wild day for me, woke up in a box, found out I was at what's essentially an internment camp for boys…." As I recounted my day my eyes grew heavy, partially from the alcohol but mostly from the whirlwind of my day, and at some point during my speech I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by reviewing. Let me know if you want AdaXMinho or AdaXGally (or GallyXAdaXMinho maybe shes into polyandry).**


	4. Facts

**I suck at updates, I'm sorry.**

* * *

I smiled as I dug my fingers into freshly hoed garden soil. I liked gardening, it was the first job I tried and it worked. A few days had passed since my arrival and the party, my stomach was healing nicely, I was finally able to walk around without bandages to try out some jobs around the Galde. Alby insisted that I try other jobs but this one seemed the most me and I refused to switch. Once the hole in the dirt was deep enough I placed a few seeds inside and covered them with the rich soil. "You grow up big and strong and feed us all." I patted the soil and moved on to the next space.

"You talking to seeds again?" Minho was leaning on the fence that surrounded the garden smiling at me. He was shirtless, glistening and glowing from his run. His biceps flexed and he shifted his weight around. He caught me staring and smirked at me. Effortlessly hopping over the fence and sitting next to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be out running?"

"I finished early today." He leaned back on his hands stretching out his abdomen flashing his muscles proving just how fit he really was.

"How nice."

"What the matter Ada?"

"Nothing." I turned away from him blushing, "You stink."

Minho chucked sniffing his own armpit. "So do you! Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Wow, I'm offended how dare you insult the only girl in the glade. All bets are off on her falling for you, better resend your offer." I lightly shoved Mihno so he collapsed in the dirt, nearly crushing a tomato plant sprout.

"Hey we all know I would win that bet."

I rolled my eyes at him and pointed to the nearly smashed plant "Could you please not crush my tomato plant?"

He sat up and dusted himself off.

"Are there really mirrors in the glade?"

"Sure, we used to have one, I can try and find it for you if you'd like."

"That would be lovely."

Minho left me in the garden with a wave in search of my mirror and hopefully a shower. He was right I hadn't showed since the day of the party and I was beginning to get a little gross. I didn't think anything of it. Sure some of the guys around the glade were attractive but I just didn't feel like I had to show off or live up to some sort of standard. I finished planting and put away my tools before an alarm broke sounded throughout the Glade. Gally ran by grabbing my hand and yanking me behind him.

"Come on Ades."

"What's happing"

"The elevator."

"What I thought I only came up once a month. Please stop running you're hurting me."

Gally slowed down and let go of my hand. "Sorry Ades. Yeah, It's supposed to only come up once a month but things here changed when you came up." At some point Gally had started calling me Ades, it didn't bother me and I actually found it sweet, I felt more accepted and more at home. Of course the other guys gave him hell for it which caused a fight between him and Ben. But eventually the guys dropped it and a few others picked it up.

Gally and I reached the elevator and he pushed his way to the front leaving me to hop around trying to see the box over the Gladers shoulders. Once the elevator buzzed and the doors were opened Gally jumped in, it reminded me of my first day here.

"Whats in it?"

Suddenly the boys all turned to me, making room for me to walk towards the elevator box, "Ada, it's for you." Gally tossed a fairly large military style backpack out of the elevator and pulled himself out. "Whats in it?"

"How should I know Gal?" I shot him a glare before reading the tag attached to the bag.

 _-To Ada, Enjoy, Love Wicked._

"What the Shank." I opened the bag and dumped the contents onto the floor. Not really caring when a proper bra and underwear set rolled out and displayed itself for the entire glade. Gally was at my side quickly grabbing the unmentionables and shoving them into the now empty backpack shooting a glare at the other Gladers. "Thanks Gal." I snickered, shifting through the spilled contents. There was a pair of pants, a top, socks, and boots all of which I shoved in the bag. At this point most of the Gladers left, deeming my packing up too boring for them. Alby, Minho and Newt loomed over Gally and I as we went through the rest. There was a leather notebook with my name embossed in it. Most of the writing inside had been scratched out with a thick black marker. The first page was titled "The History of the New World"

"Ada what does it say?" Alby held his hand out and I gave him the notebook to look over.

"Not much now. Most of it's been crossed out, but whatever it said I wrote it, that's my handwriting."

Gally fell still, clearing his throat, "Ada, I'm not sure you want to see this. Did you know anyone who had your name tattooed on them?"

"No Gally I don't re-" I stopped looking down what rested in Gally's hands. It was a man's right hand, in a plastic bag with Ada tattooed in dark ink on the wrist. "Oh my God. Who…what…why?"

Alby snatched the bag from Gallys hand inspecting it for himself. "You don't remember this at all?"

"No Alby, I don't, but it seems like they knew me."

"How do you feel?"

"How should I feel Newt, sad? I don't even know who they were. I'm just confused. Why would WICKED send that?"

"Why would WICKED do half the things they've done? Why would they nearly cut you in half?" Minho seemed genuinely upset.

"What language is this?" Alby had flipped thought the journal and was showing me a page with a few uncensored words.

"Its IPA." I shrugged. Turning to pick up of more of the backpacks contents, before I realized I had remembered something. "ITS IPA! I remember IPA." I jumped up scaring Gally and nearly tripping over my own feet. "International Phonetic Alphabet. My father wanted me to learn it as a code. My father. I remember! Oh my God I remembered something. My tattoo is IPA too, it says 'Find R'."

"Who's R?"

"I don't remember that, a person? A place? A thing?" I was frantic, trying to remember everything I could.

"Ada its not 20 questions, calm down you're going to get hurt."

"But Alby I remembered something, what if this is key."

"Then read the page!"

Alby thrust the journal into my hands, and my eyes poured over it. "Uhh, it says, 'stay alive….test…flare...right.' that's all I can make out, most of its been blacked out."

"okay well maybe it was a message to yourself."

"Maybe, why did I write only one page in IPA, I don't understand."

"You said your father taught you it as a code, maybe you knew people were reading it, or if they did you didn't want them to be able to understand it."

I collapsed in the grass with a groan. "I wish I remembered. I'm sorry."

Gally rubbed my back slowly, "Its okay, you remembered somethings."

"You did good Ada, we can look some of this stuff over later. But you should shower." Newt sent me a soft smile.

"You're the second person to tell me that today," I shot a glare at a smirking Minho, "am I really that gross?"

Alby chuckled, "No, they just sent you shower stuff is all, I thought maybe you wanted to use it."

I looked down at the forgotten items and laughed. They had sent all the toiletries I could need.

"I guess I'll shower then." I finished stuffing everything besides the journal, and the man's hand into my bag and stood up. "I'll see you at dinner." I said leaving the four boys at the elevator box.

"I left the mirror in your room Ada!"

"Thanks Min!"

45 minutes later I was situated in front of my new mirror. I smelled of coconuts, and was looking at myself for the first time, I felt like a newborn. My hair was no longer a large nest. Thanks to a hairbrush it sat in wild curls around my face, it was shoulder length and brown with golden highlights that flashed when the sun from outside shone on it. My eyes were green and my lips were pink and I was pleased with my face. Wicked had given me tight black pants and a green cropped tank top. It laced at the top like a corset leaving an ample amount of cleavage to be seen. It was almost as if WICKED wanted me to be alluring. I pulled on my new boots and decided at some point I would have to rejoin the other Gladers.

"You look nice Ada."

"Thanks Frypan." He handed me a plate of potatoes and chicken, and turned to the next Glader. Most of the boys hadn't noticed I was different, which I thanked God for. I set my plate down before taking my place next to Gally at the table. "How's the food?"

"Not as good as you look." Minho winked. Ever since the bonfire Minho had made it extra clear he knew how to flirt with girls and the other Gladers didn't. I had to give him points the boy was smooth, charming, and good looking but that didn't mean I had to like him.

"Thank you for noticing I showered, I'm glad you're pleased with the outcome."

"I'm more than pleased."

"Alright Minho that's enough." Alby slapped Minho on the back of the head and laughed. "You look great Ada."

"You should put a jacket on." Gally was glaring down at his plate.

"A Jacket?

"Yes Greenie a Jacket!"

"Greenie? Gally what's wrong?"

"You just need to put on a jacket?"

"Gally the temperature is perfect, what do I need a Jacket for? Do you even have any in the Glade?"

"You know what forget it! I'm done." Gally stood from the bench nearly knocking me over in the process, before stalking away to his room.

"What…what just happened?"

Newt shrugged, "Who knows its Gally, he's a hot head and will get mad at anything you know this."

"I guess" I watched Gally's back disappear into the Keepers quarters before digging into dinner.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review and Let me know what you think! Thank you to BookRain, Zoey24, and a few guests for reviwing. I'm seeing some GallyXAdaXMinho which I love however I feel that she may lean towards Gally more. Not to say Minho wont try. The story is pretty much mapped out and should be finished within the month. Lots of love. You guys rock!**


	5. Breakdown

**Warnings!: Slight sexual themes ahead, mild rape allusions. Here's a long one for you! I'm woking on Chapter 6 Currently. ( I watched Maze Runner Last night and had all the feels so the zest for this story is back)**

"The beastly one is protective of her. Interesting." Prism smiled satisfactorily as she watched the screen. Gally had just stormed away from Ada after nearly throttling Minho for taking a too long glance at her chest.

"Of course he is, did you see the way he looked at her on her first day?"

"Yes, this just makes things interesting. Did they have a past together, were they close during the original testing?" Prism turned and snapped rapidly at a man with a large file folder in his hands, "James, check her file."

"YOU THREW HER IN THE GLADE!" Thomas, threw open the door to the WICKED meeting room with such anger that it slammed into the wall and nearly fell of the hinges.

"Now Thomas, you knew she was a trouble maker; she needs to be tested."

Thomas took a few threatening steps forward. This was new for the WICKED staff, Thomas was usually compliant, he was the one that kept Ada in line when she misbehaved. "How could you! She was one of us!'"

"She was never one of us, Thomas. Her father was a leader in the Right Arm, she was involved too, we just don't know how. We killed her father, at least she's safe in the Maze ."

"Safe in the Maze! Safe in the maze? With 30 hormonal guys, grievers, and the chemicals you spray in there to change their moods? She's not safe there, she was supposed to be safe here."

"Take him away." With a flick of her wrist, Prism sent a guard after Thomas who dragged him out the door. Prism sighed as the door closed behind them. "Ada caused that. They were well behaved before her."

* * *

Alby, Newt, Minho and I had a meeting post dinner to discuss the items we found in my backpack. Gally refused to show up, which angered Alby but not enough for him to actually do anything about it. It was a boring meeting where the boys mainly talked and I mainly listened. Alby gave me my journal back and asked me to do my best to decode it, which meant I would spend a lot of time staring at words on a page trying to understand an unbreakable code.

After the meeting I decided to go to bed early, I had a long day and frankly wanted some alone time. When I got to my shared room I was surprised to find Gally sitting on my bed with material in his hand.

"You weren't at the meeting."

"I wasn't, you're correct."

"Why?" Gallly watched me as I pulled my boots off and crawled onto my bed laying down behind his back, so he was sitting by the curve of my waist. I propped my head up on my arms and smiled at him. "Why were you so pissed off at dinner?"

"Ada. Do you see the way Minho looks at you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you see how he stared at your chest today at dinner?"

"My chest?"

"Yes, your chest, your new….boobs."

"New? Gally I've had boobs this whole time what are you talking about?"

"Not like that!"

"Like what?"

"So…visible!"

I snorted, "Oh my God, that is why you were so jacked today about me wearing a jacket." I burst into a fit of laughter. Curling up in a ball.

"I want you to wear this, It's clean I swear, and it should fit." Gally handed me the shirt that was in his hands.

"Gally, I'm not going to change my clothes it's just a top, and some boobs this is so trivial."

"No, Ades it's not!" He stood up and looked down at me. "Do it for me."

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because they look at you like a piece of meat."

"Who?"

"The guys!"

"No they don't!"

"Ada stop being a slinthead and change!"

"Shuck you Gally no! I don't have to do anything you say." I jumped off the bed ready to leave when he caught my wrist and sighed heavily.

He sighed, "Ada, please."

"Okay," I smirked. "you want me to change, I'll change!" I pulled my top off so I was standing in my bra. Gally immediately took a few steps back and covered his eyes.

"Shuck Ada, was that necessary."

"You wanted me to change Gally, So I am." I tore the shirt out of his free hand and pulled it on before storming out of the room and into the Glade barefoot.

I had been laying in the middle of the field post mine and Gally's fight for a good hour. Staring up at the stars talking to myself. Four days I had been here. Four days and I hadn't cried or dealt with the fact that I was trapped, completely trapped. I had no memory of who I was and only the briefest flashes of my past. Just hours ago I was given a severed hand that very well could have been my own fathers, but I didn't even feel sad about it. I was sad at the idea of me not knowing, not remembering. I wiped away a few tears that fell, and laughed at myself. I never imagined I would be the property of some organization that's seemingly hell bent on torturing me and a group of boys. Tears were freely falling now, as I took in the reality of my situation. I ran my hand over my scabs, using the light of the moon to look at the carvings in my abdomen.

"Fuck this place." I angrily yanked grass from the ground and threw it at the doors to the Maze. "Fuck the Maze, and WICKED, and the Gladers…" I was quickly running out of things to curse as I became more hysteric. I wanted to be home, where ever that was. The Glade and my honeymoon phase was over, and I was pissed.

"There you are." Newt was suddenly sitting next to me, a sad smile on his face. "Reality hit?"

"We're truly trapped aren't we Newt?"

He let out a sad sigh and looked at the Maze doors nodding slowly. "We're truly trapped."

I used my shirt to wipe the tears that had soaked my face, before laying back into the grass. "Shuck."

"I know, but that's why we run the maze, we have bonfires and sparring matches and games, and jobs. We make the best of life, we make our lives light."

"Right. Great. Make it light while trapped in a Maze from Hell." I rolled my eyes although Newt couldn't see it.

"Gally told me you had a fight."

"Where's the news in that? When Isn't Gally fighting with someone?"

"He doesn't fight with you, he's fairly calm around you, which is surprising in itself."

"Yeah, well that doesn't give him the excuse to tell me what to do. He doesn't own me." I was getting angry again and the last person I wanted to be mad at was Newt. "Who does that Slinthead think he is?"

"He's just protective. He's protective of everyone here. Ada, us Gladers…we're family. We are all we have, he wants you to be safe just like he wants me, or Clint, or Chuck, or any other Glader to be safe."

I mumbled a whatever and sniffled, wanting to cry again. I couldn't understand how Gally or any of the Gladers could care so much for me. They had only known me for four days. But they acted like we had known each other an entire life time. "I feel pathetic."

"You are."

I looked over at a smirking Newt. "That was a rude statement for someone who's name is representative of a semi-aquatic land animal."

"Soooo pathetic. Crying in a field all by yourself, could you get any more dramatic? Must be a girl thing."

"You'll pay for that Newt. You wait and see." In one quick movement I pushed him over, eliciting a whimper as he crashed into the grass.

"Now you're pathetic and violent." A clump of grass and dirt splattered across my face and chest.

"Did you just throw dirt at me…. after I showered today and everything! I was a clean woman! I was respectable. Now you have dishonored me, no man shall take me as his wife if I am but a filthy track hoe. How shall we repopulate the Glade, someone must do it!"

Newt burst out laughing but was cut short when I fired dirt back at him. "How dare you throw dirt at me! You a simple track hoe and I advisor to the king." Newt was glaring at me with mock anger. I smirked throwing more grass at him and refilling my hands with ammo. I jumped up and ran towards the Homestead as Newt followed. He was fast, and I was only a head of him because of my head start.

"You'll never catch me alive!" I laughed wickedly, looking behind me to throw my last clod of dirt at him. Before I knew it I was crashing hard into someone. Their arms wrapped around me as we fell backwards to the ground. I used my momentum to flip the person on top of me burrowing into their chest. "Shield me! He's trying to kill me." A large chunk of dirt hit my shields exposed back and rained down around us.

"Newt I'll kill you for that." I could feel the Gladers voice in my own chest as he spoke, it was deep, telling me that my shield was an older Glader.

Newt was in hysterics leaning on the hut next to us. "You can try." He cackled.

Finally, I looked up and met Gally's eyes. Of course. Of course it had to be him that I would run into and use as a shield. It couldn't be Alby, Minho, or any other Glader. "Gally. Hey… Come here often?" He looked down at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"A dirt fight? Really?"

"He started it!"

"Did not!" Newt shouted back through labored breaths.

"What the devil is going on here?" I could barely see Alby's feet from under my Gally shield. I noticed now, that Gally and I were in quite the predicament. His knees were at my thighs and his biceps were on either side of my head, I had his shirt balled up in my hands causing it to ride up ever so slightly, and our faces were mere inches apart.

"He started it!" I yelled, pushing Gally off me and pointing at Newt.

"And how did that happen?" Alby pointed between Gally and I.

"Well you see I was running away from the king's advisor, as he was trying to dishonor me, a simple track hoe, with dirt, when I ran into a Glader and I used said Glader as a personal human sized shield. Had I known it was this shank that I ran into I would have just let Newt kill me."

Alby ran his hands across his face. "Dishonor you with dirt…the King's Advisor? Ada not a single part of that story makes sense."

"Newt, help."

"Oh no, you're the one that added the story line."

I shot Newt a glare before fessing up. "Sorry Alby, Newt found me in the field crying, he was just trying to cheer me up is all, and it worked, he was being a good friend, and a great semi-aquatic land animal."

Alby laughed, "Okay, I'm just going to ignore that last part of your statement because Lord knows I don't want to know, and tell you to go to bed." He turned on his heal before stopping and looking back at Gally and I. "And whatever that was…" he said pointing to where we had been laying down, "just don't…don't do it in public." With that he left the three of us, and headed back to the keeper's rooms.

"Feeling better Ades?"

"Yeah, thanks Newt."

"No problem. You coming to bed?" He asked standing up and brushing the dirt and grass from his clothes.

"In a bit, I want to talk to Gally for a moment."

"Goodthat, I see you in the room."

"Night Newt."

"Night track hoe."

Gally and I sat in silence watching Newt walk into the darkness of the Glade.

"Sorry about tackling you and then using you as a shield." Gally nodded slowly, looking everywhere but at me, biting his cheeks. "And sorry about yelling at you earlier. I don't really do that great when it comes to authority figures." Still there was nothing. "And I realize now that you were just trying to protect me. Thank you."

Finally, he looked over at me. "Goodthat."

"You're still mad."

"Nah."

"If it's about your shirt I'll wash it for you! Give it to me now and I'll have it all clean in the morning."

"No, its fine, I don't care. I'm dirty anyways."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Why were you crying?"

"What?"

"You're not dumb Ada you heard me, why were you crying?"

"I…I… I'm scared, and sad, and confused."

"So not because of me."

"No Gally! Not because of you, not everything is about you!"

"Not even a little bit"

"Okay a little, a few angry tears were shed in your dearest name Gally!" I stood to leave but Gally caught my wrist and pulled me back down nearly landing in his lap.

"Sorry I made you upset, you just don't see it. You don't see how they look at you. You're oblivious as you talk to your plants, and yourself, you're weird like that you know. They look at you like hungry dogs look at meat."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know! I care about every single person in this glade. I just don't want you getting hurt and that shirt, with the corset top, it was hard for even me or Newt to be around you without thinking inappropriate things."

"I don't need to be protected."

"Oh you don't? You can hold you own if a Glader came at you?"

"Yeah I could! And they wouldn't!"

"Ada, some of those guys are upwards of 22 years old, they've been in here a long time, you're the first female and a pretty one at that."

"I can protect myself Gally." I said through gritted teeth.

"You sure about that Ada?" Suddenly Gally was on me, pinning my arms down into the dirt with one hand the other was on my waist, his legs held mine down and I could feel his hips on mine. "Get way Ada, come one then, you're so strong, break free." I honestly tried. I wiggled and squirmed and twisted my wrists trying to break out of his grasp. He only stared down at me with determination, and a 'I fucking told you so smile'. "See Ada, If I was someone who really wanted to hurt you I could." His hand traveled further up my waist pulling my top up with it, and then I truly went into panic mode squeezing my eyes shut trying to pull away.

"Stop." I cried, because it suddenly wasn't Gally's hands on me. _I was strapped to a cold metal table in a large white room and a guard was pulling my shorts down and my top up. There was a woman behind him with a large glowing stick shaped like a W. 'Where are they Ada'. She purred. 'Tell us Ada, I know you know!'. She asked again and again, as she got closer with the glowing W._ "No! I Don't know!"

Gally released me and I was back in the glade, scrambling way from him running into a tree. I was panting, and digging my hands into my hair, bringing myself back from the brink of a panic attack.

"Ada I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"No, you…you triggered the memory of how I got my scars." I wasn't mad at Gally he was proving a point, and he was right, if anyone tried to do anything to me I was helpless, I needed to learn how to defend myself, from Gladers or Greivers. Gally crawled over to me and leaned up against the tree. "This woman kept on asking me where someone was, over and over again. She had a branding iron in her hands." I sat there for a moment until I was sure it was just a memory and I was safe as safe could be in the glade, before looking at Gally.

"I'm sorry, Ada I didn't mean to…I-"

"Teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me how to fight."

"Ada, I-"

"Teach me how to keep myself safe, that way Gladers, or Grievers, or whatever the hell else comes though that Maze isn't a threat."

"Okay. Okay, Ada I can do that. We can start next week when I finish my big build."

"Thanks." I patted Gally on the knee as I slowly stood up.

"Where you going?"

"To bed, its late."

"Oh all right, goodnight."

"Night Gal."

"Hey Ades?"

"Hmmm"

"No hard feelings, we're okay right? You're okay?"

"Yeah Gal Its all okay. Goodnight."

When I finally got back the shared room, Newt turned over in his cot and smiled at me.

"Did you talk go okay?"

"Oh yeah, it went fine." I said dusting the dirt off myself and crawling into my bed.

"Did he apologize?"

"Sort of, but he proved his point. I remembered something from my past."

"Really what?" Newt propped his head up on his arm.

"Will the pair of you shut up?" Alby groaned from his cot, "I will personally put the pair of you in the slammers tonight, if you don't stop talking."

"Sorry Albs." I giggled. "I tell you in the morning Newt. Goodnight."

"Goodthat, night."

As I wiggled around for a comfortable position I noticed that Gally's sent lingered on my shirt and on my skin. I decided it was a comforting sent and fell fast asleep.

 **Review and let me know what you think! I figured it was about time for Ada to freak out that shes stuck in the Glade.** **Thank you BookRain for the Review, I updated fast cause of you, and you fuled a bit of inspiration for Gally in this Chapter. PS. I hope someone caught my AVPM refrence, I couldnt help it.**


	6. A Plan

**Thank you Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added, and favorited this story Ya all are the best. Sorry it took a while for this one I rewrote it a few times.**

* * *

I was balanced on a particularly mossy rock in the middle of the stream that ran though the Maze. Something shiny caught my attention during my walk and I had to see what it was. It was gold and reflected the sun and called to me like a moth to a flame. I slowly reached down, my fingers dancing across the surface of the water, when a voice broke my concentration.

"Don't Fall!" I had only a split second to whip around and face the culprit before I was submerged in the icy water. When I resurfaced Minho was in tears on the floor.

"You dirty shank! Look what you did!"

"I told you not to fall!"

"Min, I'm soaked, get your ass over here and help me out!" I tried fruitlessly to climb the small embankment that separated the stream from the Glade but I only covered myself in mud.

"Hold on I'm laughing, give me a minute." Minho was practically snorting he was laughing so hard.

"Min, I swear if you don't help me right this second!" I reached down and dragged my hand through the water in an effort to splash him only soaking myself further, making Minho laugh more. "You know what forget it, I'll walk till the embankment is lower." I waved him away and walked down stream towards the homestead.

"Oh come on Ades, don't pout." Minho was quickly at my side, walking along the high part of the stream.

"I'm not pouting, just walking."

"You are too pouting."

"Nope."

"Okay fine you're not pouting, your sulking, throwing a tantrum, moping."

"OKAY Webster, that's enough!" I stopped walking and smiled at Minho.

"Let's get you out of the stream." He grabbed my arms and effortlessly pulled me up and out of the stream bed. "Now what on earth were you doing back there."

"There was something shiny in the water and I wanted to see what it was."

"Something shiny?"

"Yes!" I looked over at Minho who was holding back laughter going red in the face. "Min, don't do it! Don't you laugh."

He took a deep breath to compose himself his face returning to a normal color. "I'm not laughing. Now what was the shiny thing?"

"I'll never know now! I lost it when I fell into the water. I blame you!"

Minho Rolled his eyes and lead me out of the deadheads. In the week and a half since my freak-out Minho and I had become quite close. He spent much of his off time with me. Usually he would watch me in the garden or help me bring baskets of vegetables to frypan for dinner. When I wasn't with Minho I was trying to decode the journal with Newts help. We usually sat in a hammock, trying to put sentences together, or counting how many times a word appeared. Gally had promised that his big build would be done three days ago but of course someone had gotten hurt setting them back a few days which meant him and I couldn't spend as much time together so it was just Min and I.

Minho swung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. Minho was a touchy person, which was not a trait I assumed he would possess. Whenever we were alone he put his arm around me or was touching my arms or sides. It was nice, human touch was a feeling I didn't know I had been missing until Minho showed me. "You make any progress on the journal?"

"Not much, but I did perfect a calming mixture for Clint!" A few days ago while in the herb garden I had the sudden memory that Lavender and Mint made a particularly calming oil. Minho and Newt were the only ones that knew about it. I had spent a few mornings during my breaks mashing together mint leaves and lavender stems until I got the right combination. "I found it today during lunch!" I patted the small glass vial in my pocket that I swiped from the kitchen. "I'm going to give it to Clint and Jeff today, maybe they can use it in the medical room when they have Gladers who are stressed."

"Or maybe you can give it to Gally."

"Come on you know he's not that bad."

"Yea he's just 'passionate'."

"Its true!"

"Why are you always protecting him Ada?"

"Why are you always picking on him Minho?"

Minho scoffed and dropped his arm from my shoulders, we had made it to the center of the homestead where Gally and the other builders were standing around looking up at their newest build, the watch tower. Gally had his chest out and his hands on his hips looking proud as ever. According to him and Alby this project had been going on for about a year, seeing as it was constantly interrupted by smaller more important projects or the lack of supplies.

"Gally you finished!" I smiled walking up to Gally and the others.

"Yeah we finally…" He looked me up and down eyebrows raised, "Ades, why are you soaked and covered in mud?"

"Blame Minho."

"You're going to get sick if you stay wet."

"Gally. What did I tell you about mothering me?"

"Don't?"

"Exactly." I shielded my eyes from the sun to examine the tower. It was tall and looked almost precarious but I trusted the builders. They had built nearly everything else so it seemed like a good bet that it would stand strong. "Now, can I go up?"

"Of course, after you." Gally motioned for the ladder and we climbed up the few landings all the way to the top. Once at the edge I took a few steps back into Gallys chest. "Woah…this is…high"

"You afraid of heights?"

"Apparently"

"You won't like this then." Gally laughed maniacally, grabbed me by the shoulders and ran towards the railing. I screamed bloody murder and it echoed through the Glade.

"Nice one Gally!" Minho shot Gally a thumbs up from his place on the ground. I sent him a scowl although I knew he wouldn't be able to see my aggravated expression.

"GALLY!" I turned my back to the railing and him Gally on the chest, his hands coming to rest on my hips.

"What!" He smirked, pleased with his little joke.

"You SHANK! What is today scare Ada day?"

"You're, fine."

"Yes but what happed to Momma bear Gally just trying to protect everyone in the Glade?"

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't, but I also don't like being scared."

"Whatever Ades. So tell me, what do you think?" Gally spun me around keeping one hand on my waist and the other on the railing. When he touched me it was different then Minho, it was rare and felt more meaningful. When Minho did it, it was human contact but when Gally did it, it was safe. I looked out at the view, I could see the entire Glade from the top and it was beautiful. We stood in silence for a few moments as I rested against Gally's chest taking in the Glade and bits of the Maze. The Glade was stunning from up at the top, the river I had been thrust into only a bit ago glittered in the setting sunlight and the Gardens looked to be overflowing with produce. Even the barn and the animals looked nice from the top.

"It really is amazing Gally but it's missing one thing."

"What?"

"A swing."

"A swing?"

"You heard me!"

"Ades, what am I going to make a swing out of?"

"You know how to make it, Gally you're the keeper of the builders. Plus, that branch right there…" I leaned forward, over the railing to point at a particularly nice branch. "That branch is just _begging_ for a swing."

"Begging huh?" Gally shook his head a smile playing on his lips. "You're a maniac"

"I requested a swing not a guillotine" I shrugged pushing away from him as the dinner bell rang in the distance. "It looks good Gal." I smiled at him before descending down the stairs to head to the kitchens. For the most part I ate dinner with Newt so we could work on the journal when we were done eating, and I typically wasn't one to break my routine. But, as soon as I got to the kitchen I grabbed a plate of food and took a seat with Clint and Jeff. The pair of them looked up at me surprised.

"Don't look so surprised. I just want to give you something."

"What?"

"So I kind of had this memory that lavender and mint are really calming when put together. For the past few days I've been mashing some up and I think I have a decent salve that you can use on Gladers. It should reduce stress. It's better than nothing. I know it sounds a little wild but it seems so right in my head, just rub some behind the ears and temples and it should help calm people." I pulled out the small vile from my pocket and handed it to Clint who opened it, smelled it, and smiled.

"It smells nice." He shrugged holding it up to Jeff's nose. "We can try it and see what happens, we have a Glader who has been picking at his skin nervously well have him apply it and if it works we can go from there."

"Yeah that's cool, thanks Ada." Jeff shook his head in approval and got back to his food.

"How's your abdomen?"

"Its good Clint thanks, so good in fact I'm going to start sparring with Gally today." I smiled digging into my veggies.

"Sparring? Why?"

"For some reason Gally thinks I'll be attacked in the Glade by someone, he says I'm not strong enough to defend myself."

"Please Ada, none of the Gladers are going to attack you, not with your pack of protectors."

"My protectors?"

"Yeah, Alby, Newt, Minho, and Gally." Clint used his fork to point at the guys a few tables away. They seemed to be having a lively discussion with a few other Gladers ignoring the fact that I was absent.

"They're not my protectors."

"Sure they are Greenie." I frowned at Jeff's name for me earning an eye roll in return. "If any of us looked at you the wrong way they would throw us into the slammer."

"Well I still think it would be fun to learn to fight, regardless of my 'protectors or not.'. Plus who knows, what if one day the grievers decided to come into the Glade, at least I would be protected."

"Ada, that would never happen."

"Never say never Jeff." I don't know what possessed me to say what I did but It came out of my mouth and I didn't want to take it back it felt true. With that I stood taking my plate with me and joining the keepers at the head table.

"So what did you find?" Eva Paige stood in the middle of Ada and Flints old room. Their things had been scattered about, beds overturned, desks emptied, everything destroyed.

"So far nothing, they've hidden their trail well, Chancellor. We've only found contraband books about the old world, old medicine, history and languages. Nothing about their own personal underground railroad."

"You've found nothing?" Eva Paige turned on her counterpart causing Prism to take a few steps back in fear. "Nothing? Somehow they were taking children from testing and smuggling them to the Right Arm and you have fond not a single piece of evidence to support that fact."

"No Chancellor."

"What about her testing records, her interactions with the Groups beforehand, what have you found?"

Prism lit up at that, "We do have something there." She said pulling a tablet from her coat and turning it on. "During testing she was close to Thomas of course, but also Galileo."

"The aggressive one?"

"Yes, I found this to be interesting, I originally figured they would bump heads, so I looked into it further. Her father and his were partners before Galileo's dad died of the Flare. Ada and Galileo grew up together, before their memories were wiped for testing. During testing they became friends of sorts."

"So they have history?"

"Yes"

"How can we use it?"

"That depends on how we use her skills." Prism tapped the tablet and pulled up an infographic of Ada. "Her strengths during testing were bravery, memory, and loyalty, and we know she knows how to get what she wants. Her father taught her old medicine and IPA, we can use these things against her, to help us."

"How?"

"Her and Galileo have to fall in love. She has to remember the Right Arm and her involvement. When she does, if her and Galileo are in love she will tell him, she will trust him, she will want to save him. When the time comes and they escape the Maze she will take them to the Right Arm, but Gally will be afraid. He will know what we are and he will not trust anyone. We can use him. We can't use her, she can't be tortured, he can, in her name. He will betray her to save her, he will tell us what she knows of the right arm to keep her alive, and we will have what we've been keeping her for."

Ava Paige smiled, "You impress me Prism, shall we talk? We only have week until Thomas and Teresa are sent up and everything changes, so we must act quickly."

"That's the third time I've got you Greenie."

"Don't call me that Gally." I spat a mixture of blood and saliva on to the dirt, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"It's motivation for you to beat me." He smirked, "Win and I'll call you by your name again."

I growled at him, rolling my shoulders back and cracking my neck. This was mine and Gally's fourth day of fighting practice. The first three days he spent teaching me technique occasionally pressing his body into mine to show me how to hold my fists, stand, and kick. This had made the Gladers wild, hooting and hollering each time we touched, more and more of them came out to watch us spar after dinner. But today was different today was the first day I got to put what I learned to practice. I told him not to go easy on me and he wasn't, although making me bleed was an accident. I had tucked my head at the wrong time, ramming into his shoulder and causing a nose bleed. He had begged for me to stop but I refused.

"You're going down you shank." I grinned, lunging forward, throwing my arms around his waist using my weight to bring him to the floor. This caused an uproar from the Gladers, a chorus of 'Get him Ada!' erupted from their circle around the fighting ring. I brought my fist down on his stomach earning a groan before swinging my leg over his waist and straddling him. Gally was nearly a foot taller than me and much stronger, the only way for me to win was to use my weight and simple fighting knowledge to my advantage. I grabbed his neck with a smirk gently pressing down on his airway.

"Give up."

The Gladers were all screaming now celebrating my apparent victory.

"Come on Gal I win, give up." I wasn't really choking him in fact he could breathe just fine, but I was proving a point. A drop of blood fell down my face and splashed onto his neck. At that moment Gally turned his hips violently, throwing me to my back, pinning my arms to my side, and sitting on my hips. He leaned forward close to my ear.

"I let you win."

"Did not!"

"Of course I did Ada."

The sun was setting causing Gally to practically glow. It would be a lie to say that I didn't enjoy the way we interacted, the way he touched me, the way he looked. I loved his passion, his desire for dominance in the Glade was a turn on, but the way he loved all the Gladers is what made me like him the most. Yet there was no way I could or would act on these feelings. A relationship with a Glader made no sense. I didn't want anything until I knew who I was, and what the journal meant. Sparring had brought us closer and it was dangerous.

"Why did you let me win?"

"To boost your confidence."

"Well don't. I want to beat you fair and square Gally."

"You can't Ada, I'm a good fighter, it's one of my skills."

"Oh…I can't?" I smirked rolling my hips under his leaning up towards his face. "I could win, if I played with my own… skills." I kissed his earlobe rolling my hips again. He gulped his grip on my hands loosening enough for me to break free. I pushed him off me, his ass landing in the dirt.

"Give me three days Gally. When that next Greenie comes up, I'll beat you fair and square." I stood dusting myself off.

"Where you going?"

"To take a nice cold shower Gally." I pushed past the Gladers who had fallen silent around the ring. "Thanks for the confidence boos Gal."

Newt reached down offering a hand to pull me up. But I didn't move watching as Ada strutted towards the showers.

"Who does she think she is?" I grumbled, slowly getting up.

"You started it." Alby smirked.

"You're one lucky Shank Gally, I'd love to have her under me like that. Bet I could make her…" I spun around quickly grabbing Minho by the front of his shirt pulling him close to me.

"You better slim it, before I beat you like I could have beat her."

Minho smiled slyly at Alby and Newt. "Told you he did. Pay up." Causing Newt and Alby to groan.

"I did what?"

"You like her." Newt laughed.

"I don't shucking like her." I yelled shoving Minho down.

"Whatever you say Gally, whatever you say."

* * *

 **Review if you love me 3**


	7. Queen of the Glade

The sun had been beating down on the Glade relentlessly all day. A few Gladers came down with heat exhaustion before Alby finally called it quits and told everyone to take the rest of the day off and to hide in the shade.

I decided to go for a swim. I had been hoeing dirt for a good part of the day to lay new seeds so I was sufficiently covered in sweat and soil. I was the first to know about half day so Alby instructed me to inform the builders about their break on the way to the river in the deadheads. I realized as I approached that I was the wrong person to send to release them. They had removed their shirts, clad only in their shorts and shoes as they worked. Gally had his back to me as he lifted a particularly large log over his head so that a few other builders could tie it into place. His back and shoulder muscles were flexed and I was caught in a trance.

A builder cleared his throat, "Ada, is there anything you need or are you just going to gawk at Gally's back all day?"

"I…uhh just came to tell you that Alby gave everyone the rest of the day off due to the heat. Okay bye now." I started walking to the deadheads again ignoring the snickering aimed at me before a hand caught my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Ades, where are you going?" I turned to face a still shirtless Gally who had literally left his post in the hands of another Glader. I looked down at his chest and then to the grass blushing deeply. Minho's body was far nicer than Gally's in terms of how fully fit it was but I was much more attracted to Gally and his wide shoulders, broad chest, and strong arms. "You going to answer me Greenie or just blush all day."

"Oh my God." I bit my lip in embarrassment and looked back up at Gally who was smirking down at me with pride. "I'm going for a swim."

"Mind if I join you?"

After a few moments I was able to mumble out a sure why not, which only made me more uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"Great, let's go." He was still holding my arm and used it to lead me towards the Deadheads. "Finish that last lashing and then you guys are done!" He called over his shoulder to his builders never once stopping until we reached the river despite the howls and whistles that followed us beyond the tree cover.

"Are you done embarrassing me now?" I grumbled taking my shoes off.

"Hey you did that all yourself Miss tomato face. And you deserved that after what you did to me in the ring the other day."

"Gally what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know Ada." Gally had taken off his shoes and was pulling his pants down to his boxer briefs.

"What the shuck Gally!" I adverted my eyes feeling my face burn up again. "What Ada? It's nothing new you share a room with Alby and Newt you see them like this all the time."

"But I am expecting it with them, you just started stripping and you're all sweaty and glistening from working in the sun and oh my God what am I saying." Gally raised an eyebrow cockily at me a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Sweaty and glistening? Interesting." He took a few steps towards me before I regained my confidence. If he wanted to play this game I would win.

"Yeah, sweaty and glistening. Kind of like me, but not as nice." With that I lifted my top off to reveal my bra. This caught Gally by surprise, his eyes hungrily traveled down my chest before his face twisted with concern and he brought his hand out to my abdomen delicately tracing the pink scars from the branding.

"I haven't seen it since the first day." He whispered his eyes never leaving 'Property of WICKED'. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

He didn't respond instead he traced every single letter with sadness in his eyes. "You were covered in blood, so much blood. Yours and someone else's."

"I know it's the first thing I remember."

"How could they do this to you?"

"Maybe I was a slave, or a traitor or maybe I was a product. Who knows."

"I hate them for hurting you."

"But what if the other person's blood was someone I killed? Maybe I deserved this."

"I doubt that Ada."

"But it's a possibility." I grabbed his hand with mine and he intertwined our fingers and he looked down at me. It felt so natural, so normal to be in his embrace.

"Did you know that the day you came up was my three-year anniversary of coming up in the box?"

"I did not."

"You're like my three-year anniversary present."

"That's disgusting."

"It just means I have a better claim over you than the other guys." 

"Claim? I'm not meat Gally, you said that yourself."

Gally laughed dropping my hands and easily scooping me up into his arms. "That's not what I meant." He smirked slowly walking towards the water.

"Gally I swear if you throw me in with my shorts on I will kill you in your sleep."

"I can't hear you."

"Gally, don't you dare!" IClung to his neck letting out a pathetic scream digging my nails into his back as he jumped into the river. When we surfaced I jumped on Gallys shoulders pushing his head underwater with a war cry.

"You slinthead!" I growled, pulling my shorts off underwater and slapping them onto a rock nearby. Gally looked at them and then back to me a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"why Gally? Is the great Builder embarrassed?"

"no."

"Sure Gal." I splashed him leaning back to look at the sky as I floated. We swam in silence for a while enjoying the water and each other's company.

"What's your favorite part of the Glade?" I reached down and pulled a bit of mud from the river bank and rubbed it on my face and shoulders as I talked.

"What?" Gally looked up at me confused, he had been silently knotting together pieces of river grass for a while lost in his own world.

"What do you love most about the Glade?"

He chuckled placing the loop he had knotted on the rock near my shorts. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Who's asking."

"You slinthead give me a better answer then that."

"First tell me why you are covering your face in mud."

"Fine." I took another handful and began gently spreading it onto his face. "It has lost of nutrients, it's really good for the skin if you wash it off. This river is naturally clay based." Gally watched my face as I talked, standing waist deep in the cold water only inches from him. "Now why would you answer be different depending on the person?"

"I guess I would just say it differently if you vs one of the guys asked."

"So what's your answer?"

"Well I think some parts of it are really beautiful." He smiled at me softly. This was my favorite side of Gally. The soft, caring, gentle side of Gally the one that he really was. His aggressive side was his 'I don't know what to do with all my anger' side, but this way he was peaceful, he was wonderful. "It's the only home I've ever known."

"Don't you think about the outside?"

"Sometimes. But what if it's worse? It works here, life here is constant, we're safe."

"We think we're safe. I think there's hope out there." I pointed to the maze walls.

"And that's why I like you."

Thankfully the mask covered my blushing cheeks and I was able to recover from a near heart attack. It was slowly getting harder not to fall for Gally. I felt magnetized to him like a force somewhere was driving us together. "You can take the mask off now." I said removing the tension, dunking my head underwater and rubbing my face and shoulders gently to remove the mud. When I resurfaced Gally had done the same. Slowly I climbed out of the river and onto a large flat stone shaded from the sun perfect for laying down. Gally followed suit hovering above me his arms trapping me. I had been pinned under Gally while fighting before and it never made me flustered, but now we were both practically naked and alone.

"I made you a crown."

"A crown Gally?"

"A crown!" He presented me with the loop he had been knotting. "A crown for the queen of the Glade. Allow me." He gestured for me to sit up causing our faces to be a few inches apart as he placed the crown on my head, his breath trailing down my neck. I looked down at his lips they were close, so close I only had to move a half a hair to close the gap. I slightly leaned forward his mouth ghosting over mine.

"Shall we lay in the sun until we dry off?" I could feel his lips move ever so slightly against mine as he spoke before he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Sure." He laid down next to me and put his arm out.

"Come here"

"What?"

"Come here, you can lay on my chest its better than the rock and more comfortable." I did as I was told placing my head on his chest throwing a leg over his midsection. He wrapped his arm around me his hand landed on the small of my back where his thumb rubbed circles. He buried his other hand in my hair and I drew circles on his chest until we fell asleep.


End file.
